Buscando un Mejor Título (Traducción)
by Rxgina
Summary: Después de la 10ma Guerra, ya que causaban muchos problemas y eran demasiado peligrosos como para mantenerlos con vida, el gobierno emitió la orden de destrucción de todos los Robot Masters. Temiendo por sus vidas, Blues, Rock y Roll se ocultan. Para evitar su captura, deciden camuflarse entre los humanos. Ah, Rock y Roll deciden asistir a la escuela. Autor: LivingAtSomePointInTime


**Notas de la traductora:**

 **Oh, estoy tan emocionada por empezar mi primer proyecto de traducción de la historia "For Lack of a Better Title". Espero que les agrade el leerlo tanto como a mí el traducirlo y adaptarlo.**

 **Cabe aclarar que varios términos los he mantenido como en su versión inglesa (Robot Masters, AI, etc.), así que no se sorprendan.**

* * *

Notas originales del autor:

¡Hola! Soy LivingAtSomePointInTime. Esta es mi primera historia, así que, ¿pueden dejar una review? Me gustaría saber si la gente quiere más capítulos.

Además, empecé esto como un AU de escuela estereotípica, pero se fue convirtiendo en algo más. (¡Por lo menos en mí cabeza!) Basé la caracterización en el manga, pero también me inspiré por muchos otros fanfictions. Espero que no parezca tan OoC.

Creo que hice parecer a Blues como un delincuente.

 **Disclaimer: Megaman no me pertenece y yo no lo reclamo, por favor, no denuncies esta obra.**

* * *

—¿Que quieren hacer qué?

Blues dejó de juguetear con su Buster y miró con incredulidad a Rock. Habían pasado tres meses desde la orden de destrucción de todos los robot masters del doctor Light, y cuando todos se reunieron para hablar de lo que se iba a hacer, Rock fue el que sugirió que se ocultasen en varios lugares alrededor del mundo. Entonces se decidió que se dividirían en grupos, para satisfacer la necesidad de compañía que necesitaban los robot masters. Blues se había ofrecido para cuidar de Rock y Roll, puesto que ya no podían quedarse con el Dr. Light. El grupo terminó yendo a un pequeño pueblo en Kansas, llamado Louisburg, donde habían estado escondidos en edificios abandonados y jugando juegos mentalmente para pasar el tiempo. Por supuesto, después de tres meses, el niño con AI se había aburrido.

—Roll y yo hemos decidido que queremos ir a la escuela —aclaró Rock. Estaba nervioso sobre preguntar eso a su hermano, a pesar de que lo peor que podía pasar era que se negara. Mientras que Blues estaba... confundido, no quería dañar a su hermanito sin ninguna razón, y Rock sabía eso. Sin embargo, sus experiencias durante las guerras con Willy le causaron el ser un poco más ansioso.

—¿Por qué demonios querrían hacer eso? —escuela, ¿una escuela humana? ¿Donde la gente podía pedir algo sin querer y los niños tendrían que cumplirlo? Blues frunció el ceño y miró por encima de sus gafas de sol a Roll.

Al darse cuenta de que era su turno para hablar, elaboró algo —Bueno, nos hemos sentido muy aburridos, con tan sólo unas cosas para limpiar y pocos juegos que jugar, antes de que se volviese repetitivo. Vemos que los niños humanos parecen disfrutar el ir a la escuela, y Rock y yo decidimos que queremos probarlo —ella tiró de un mechón de su cabello, hábito que había adquirido alrededor de la Tercera Guerra —. Somos lo suficientemente humanos como para pasar por niños, y hemos estado rodeados de ellos toda nuestra vida. ¿Tal vez podamos conseguir un alias, para ocultar quiénes somos? Nadie sabe realmente cómo se ve Rock sin su armadura, de todos modos, y yo- estoy segura de que no mucha gente sabe quién soy —dijo, esa última parte con un poco más de desprecio. ¡Rock no había sido la única creación del doctor Light, y ella también tenía una impresionante AI!

—¿Se dan cuenta, exactamente, lo que ello implica? Ambos, en un edificio lleno de humanos. Las Tres Leyes estarían tirando de sus cabellos. ¿Y qué harán cuando se tropiecen con alguien? Eso cuenta como daño, ya saben —él sabía que ellos lo sabían, pero lo indicó para reforzar su punto —. Además, está el hecho de que ustedes no necesitan comer ni respirar, y ni hablar de su peso. La mayoría de los niños de diez años, y que tienen su físico, no pesan doscientas libras —terminó con calma. Él sabía que no podían discutir contra eso.

 **(N. de la T.: Doscientas libras equivaldrían a unos 90 kilogramos.)**

Rock hizo una mueca ante esa última parte. Le habían dicho muchas veces lo pesado que era a comparación de un niño normal, bueno, un niño normal _humano_. Él quería responder al argumento de Blues, pero sabía que él tenía razón. No había nada que ninguno de los dos gemelos podía hacer, aparte de utilizar los "ojos de cachorro" en contra de su hermano mayor, con la esperanza de que cambiaría de idea. Roll también lo sabía. Por eso, cuando Blues expresó su rotunda negación, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Deseó que cambiara de opinión, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él no dudaba de sus decisiones tan fácilmente.

Blues, al ver a sus hermanos decepcionados, pensó en investigar un poco más, para ver si realmente no había una escuela a la que podrían asistir sin el temor de ser descubiertos, y lo registró para más tarde. No le gustaba cuando ese par estaba molesto. Los componentes de su brazo abierto se volvieron a hacer evidentes para él, rápidamente terminó lo que había estado haciendo y volvió a cerrarlo. Él tendría que obtener más información, e internet no era una opción. Roll seguro lo mataría si volvía a hackear al Pentágono (no es como si no fuera a hacerlo, de todos modos).

* * *

En el transcurso de la semana siguiente, Blues pasó su tiempo investigando las escuelas de los barrios del distrito y los distritos cercanos, y averiguando si tenían lo necesario para entrar. Mantuvo ocupados a los gemelos con un televisor que había encontrado en la basura y una PS3 con algunos juegos (que él había robado; Roll lo había desaprobado). Si ellos no prestaban atención, podía centrar la mayor parte de su poder de procesamiento en hablar con algunos viejos conocidos acerca de la falsificación de documentos legales. Ya había terminado con el alias de Rock y Roll, decidiendo que podían usar sus nombres reales como apodos, si así lo deseaban. En cuanto a él...

 _Creo que mi familia es la única que me conoce como Blues, por lo que debería de bastar. En cuanto al nombre de familia, ya que técnicamente somos hijos de Light, ¿qué tal Hikari? Tanto Rock como yo podemos pasar por japoneses, pero Roll... ¿entonces tendríamos una madre americana? Eso nos haría estadounidenses de origen japonés._

 **(N. de la T.: Hikari es la traducción al japonés de "luz", o "light")**

Mientras pensaba eso con un procesador, con el otro que no se centró en la investigación se centró en la seguridad de los gemelos. Se aseguró de que estaban cerca de él y de que no se alejasen, y que se encontraban fuera de los lugares de interés de todos aquellos que los buscaban. A través de su enlace empático, se dio cuenta de que estaban ansiosos —¿por qué se molestaban en hablar?, se preguntó— e hizo todo lo posible por calmarlos. Roll, que había estado acariciando a Tango, visiblemente estaba relajada, y Rock, aunque se encontraba jugando Skyrim, envió un « _Estoy bien_ » a través del enlace.

Con esa prevención en mayor parte, la mente de Blues vagó de nuevo en su tarea. _Si esto funciona, ¿cómo debo decirles? ¿Debería ser una sorpresa? Estamos a medidos de diciembre, por lo que Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina..._ mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, pensó en sus Navidades pasadas. Había conseguido mejorar sus lazos con su familia, aunque nunca se quedaba para festejar, pero siempre se aseguraba de dejar pequeños regalos para su hermano y hermana menores. _Ésta será su primera Navidad sin el doctor Light_ , notó. Cuando se dio la orden de destrucción de sus hijos, Light le había propuesto al gobierno el cancelarla. Los robots de Willy en realidad los ayudaron a escapar, hackeando la planta y haciendo parecer como si hubiesen sido destruidos, y luego los mantuvieron en las fortalezas abandonadas.

Rock y Roll, habiendo vivido toda su vida con el doctor Light, se molestaron al tener que dejarle. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que debían de. No sería tan bueno tener a un humano viajando con ellos, sobre todo a su edad. Afortunadamente, Blues fue capaz de establecer una conexión lo suficientemente oculta para hablar entre ellos, pero sólo de vez en cuando, ya que no quería que fueran descubiertos.

De repente, un mensaje apareció en la esquina de su visión, mostrando que los documentos estaban terminados. Después de descargarlos, los examinó e hizo los cambios necesarios, añadiendo sus alias y sus fechas de nacimiento falsas (tanto a Rock como a Roll les anotó diez años, mientras que para él colocó 18, pese a sólo medir 5,3 pies), así como algunos otros detalles. Cuando terminó, guardó los documentos y volvió a examinar escuelas. Tendría que ser una pequeña, donde la gente no podría reconocerlos como robots. Mientras miraba las opciones, se ajustó la bufanda por enésima vez ese día.

 **(N. de la T.: 5,3 pies equivalen a unos 1.60 metros.)**

Se detuvo un segundo a mirar los detalles _. Creo que esto es suficiente. Varios aseguran que parecen cursar K-5, entonces estarían en 5to grado, ¿no?_ Admitía que no era un experto en la educación humana, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que estarían a medio ciclo escolar. Estaba bien, la verdad, ya sabía lo que los seres humanos estaban aprendiendo _. Si sigo así y los inscribo, entonces comenzarán en enero. Eso no es raro, ¿cierto?_

Suspiró. Una semana sin poder dormir estaba haciendo migas sus sistemas. Dejó que algunos programas se ejecutaran en segundo plano y decidió tomar una siesta. Después de saber que sus hermanos se enterasen, recibió una solicitud para acurrucarse con él, cortesía de Rock. Después de terminar su juego, él estaba mirando a Blues, que aceptó la solicitud y le dejó acostarse junto a él. También había invitado a Roll, pero ella no se sentía con ganas de dormir, y dijo que se quedaría a vigilar. Respetando sus deseos, él acerco un poco más a Rock y cayó dormido.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que disfruten de esta traducción que está hecha por mero gusto, y un capricho mío de ver la historia traducida ^^. Admito que no soy buena en esto, pero doy mi mayor esfuerzo. Si gustan comentar algo, ¡no lo duden!**

 **Bye, bye**


End file.
